kpopfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
G-Dragon
center|150px Kwon Ji Yong (권지용) — lepiej znany pod pseudonimem G-Dragon. Raper, wokalista, kompozytor, producent muzyki i mody pochodzenia koreańskiego. Lider zespołu Big Bang oraz współproducent albumów grupy. Pseudonim Sam sobie wybrał pseudonim, a dokładniej wymyślił go po dołączeniu do YG Entertainment z innym stażystą (TaeYang'iem). Jego prawdziwe imię „Yong” dosłownie oznacza „smok” a „Ji” brzmi jak „G” z czego powstała sprytna gra słów. Początki kariery 1988–2009 : Wczesne życie i debiut z Big Bang Kwon Ji-yong urodził się i wychował w Seulu, w Korei Południowej, rozpoczął karierę w wieku pięciu lat w ramach grupy Little Roo'Ra. Po wydaniu albumu świątecznego, kontraktu zespołu został rozwiązany przez ich wytwórnię płytową, co Kwon opisał jako „szokujące”. Choć obiecał swojej matce, że „nie piosenkarzem ponownie”, został zwerbowany przez SM Entertainment, podczas rodzinnego wyjazdu na narty. Był stażystą pod wytwórnią przez pięć lat (w wieku 8-13 lat), specjalizując się w tańcu, zanim odszedł, gdyż był niepewny tego, co chciał robić. W trzeciej klasie znajomy Kwona zaznajomił go z amerykańskim zespołem rapowym Wu-Tang Clan. Zainspirowany ich muzyką zainteresował się rapem i zaczął brać lekcje. Pod wpływem People Crew wziął udział w nagraniu koreańskiego albumu hip-hopowego Flex w 2001 roku, stając się najmłodszym Koreańskim raperem, mając jedynie 13 lat. Choć pisał własne teksty do piosenek, przyznał, że jego angielski był słaby, a historia tekstów była typową „jestem młody, ale najlepszy”. Kwon zwrócił uwagę Seana z duetu hip-hopowego Jinusean z wytwórni YG Entertainment, który później polecił go dyrektorowi generalnemu wytwórni – Yang Hyun-sukowi. Po podpisaniu kontraktu z wytwórnią, Kwon spędził pierwsze lata czyszcząc studio dla innych artystów z wytwórni i przynosząc im butelki podczas treningu tanecznego. On i inny stażysta Dong Young-bae pierwotnie planowali zadebiutować jako hip-hopowy duet GDYB, wtedy to wybrał sobie pseudonim G-Dragon („Ji” jest wymawiane jak angielska litera „G”, a Yong w jęz. koreańskim znaczy „smok”). Po sześciu latach treningu Kwon kilkukrotnie wystąpił gościnnie na płytach innych artystów, a nawet wydał kilka singli z Dongiem pod nazwą „GDYB”. G-Dragon oficjalnie zadebiutował jako lider zespołu Big Bang w 2006 roku, po sześciu latach treningu pod YG Entertainment, razem z Dong Young-bae (który wybrał pseudonim Taeyang) i trzema innymi członkami (T.O.P, Daesung i Seungri). Powstanie grupy zostało udokumentowane w telewizji, i chociaż początkowo było sześciu członków, Jang Hyun-seung został odsunięty przed oficjalnym debiutem grupy. Debiut grupy był dość udany, ich pierwszy album sprzedał się w liczbie ok. 110 tys. egzemplarzy. Na płycie znalazły się takie single, jak „La La La”, „We Belong Together” i „Forever with You” z gościnnym udziałem Park Bom. Album zawierał również pierwszy utwór solowy G-Dragona – cover singla „This Love” amerykańskiego zespołu Maroon 5. Po wydaniu minialbumu Always w 2007 roku, G-Dragon zaczął angażować się bardziej w produkcje albumów zespołu. Na płycie Always znalazło się kilka piosenek skomponowanych przez niego, w tym główny singel „Geojitmal” (kor. 거짓말), który stał się pierwszym hitem numer jeden zespołu. Ich następne minialbumy podążały śladami swojego poprzednika: Hot Issue przyniósł singel „Majimak Insa (Last Farewell)” (kor. 마지막 인사(Last Farewell), podczas gdy Stand Up zaprezentował singel „Haru Haru” (kor. 하루하루, ang. Day by Day); oba single zostały skomponowane przez niego i znalazły się na szczytach list. 2009–2011 : Rozwój kariery solowej, Heartbreaker i GD & T.O.P Oprócz Big Bangu, G-Dragon wystąpił kilkukrotnie solo. Po pomocy w wyprodukowaniu debiutanckiego albumu Taeyanga, nagrał własną wersję głównego singla z albumu – „Naman Barabwa (Only Look at Me)” (kor. 나만바라봐), zatytułowaną „Only Look At Me Part 2”. Singel został wydany cyfrowo. Wraz z Taeyangiem i T.O.P, G-Dragon wystąpił gościnnie w utworze „Super Fly” piosenkarki Lexy z jej albumu Rush. W maju 2009 roku współpracował z japońskim boysbandem W-inds. przy ich singlu Rain Is Fallin'/HYBRID DREAM. Po tym jak Taeyang wydał swój album, G-Dragon wydał swój album solowy – Heartbreaker, na którym gościnnie wystąpiło wiele artystów, w tym z Teddy z 1TYM, Taeyang, Kush, CL oraz Sandara Park z 2NE1. Początkowo miał ukazać się w kwietniu, ale premiera płyty została przesunięta na sierpień, aby data pokryła się z jego 21 urodzinami. Album przyniósł zmianę wyglądu G-Dragona, gdy ten zafarbował włosy na blond, aby dopasować wizerunek do koncepcji płyty. Promowany przez główny singel o tym samym tytule, elektroniczną popową piosenkę, album sprzedał się w liczbie ponad 280 tys. egzemplarzy i zdobył nagrodę „Album Roku” podczas 2009 Mnet Asian Music Awards. Wkrótce po premierze Heartbreaker, G-Dragon został oskarżony o plagiat przez Sony Music, według którego jego utwory „Heartbreaker” i „Butterfly” miały być podobne do utworów „Right Round” Flo Ridy oraz „She's Electric” zespołu Oasis. Jednak EMI, wytwórnia dystrybuująca „Right round” oznajmiła, że nie widzi podobieństwa między tymi dwoma utworami. 6 marca 2010 roku YG Entertainment ogłosiło, że osobiście skontaktowali się z przedstawicielami Flo Ridy prosząc, by wystąpił na koncertowym albumie G-Dragona, Shine a Light, na co piosenkarz przystał. W celu promocji swojego albumu, G-Dragon wystąpił na pierwszym solowym koncercie w Parku Olimpijskim w grudniu 2009 roku. Zatytułowany „Shine a Light”, nazwa koncertu pochodzi od słów jego piosenki „A Boy”. Koncert następnie wywołał kontrowersje ze skargami na nieprzyzwoitość i sugestywne treści. Koreańskie Ministerstwo Zdrowia i Opieki Społecznej później poprosiło prokuratorów rządowych, aby zbadali, czy G-Dragon lub YG Entertainment naruszyli przepisy dotyczące obscenicznych występów podczas jego koncertu. Został uniewinniony i oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów 15 marca 2010 roku. W listopadzie 2010 roku YG Entertainment zapowiedziało album kolaboracyjny powstały przy współpracy z T.O.P. Przed premierą płyty muzycy, jako duet GD & TOP, wystąpili na Times Square w Yeongdeungpo-gu w Seulu, showcase ten był również transmitowany na żywo na YouTube. Aby promować album, duet wydał trzy single: „High High”, „Oh Yeah” oraz „Knock Out”. Wszystkie trzy single zostały wydane przed premierą albumu. Single osiągnęły sukces komercyjny: „High High” był numerem jeden w kilku programach muzycznych, a „Oh Yeah” zadebiutował na drugim miejscu na liście Digital Gaon Chart. Album został wydany w Wigilię i zadebiutował na pierwszej pozycji listy Gaon Album Chart, w przedsprzedaży zamówiono 200 tys. egzemplarzy. Przy współpracy z Park Myeong-su i Mr. Potato stworzył duet o nazwie GG i 2 czerwca 2011 roku wystąpił w programie Infinite Challenge z piosenką „Fired Up” (kor. 바람났어) z gościnnym udziałem Park Bom z 2NE1. 5 października 2011 roku poinformowano, że badania na obecność marihuany u G-Dragona dały wynik pozytywny. Jego badanie moczu dało wynik negatywny, ale z badania zawartości włosa wykryto śladowe ilości. Testy zostały wykonane na początku czerwca, a wyniki otrzymano w sierpniu. Jako że było to jego pierwsze wykroczenie z niewielką szkodliwością, poskutkowało to pouczeniem i nie został oskarżony. Rzekomo w maju przyjął on oferowanego papierosa od fana w Japonii podczas przyjęcia. Był jedyną osobą z przyjęcia, która później została ostrzeżona przez koreańskie władze. Wyznał, że zapalił oferowanego papierosa, ale gdy spostrzegł, że nie był to zwykły papieros, wyrzucił go. Skandal spowodował wstrzymanie jego promocji i YG Entertainment wydał oświadczenie, że dostał czas na zastanowienie się nad swoją pomyłką. Ponieważ nie został oskarżony, że nie stracił żadnych sponsorów, a później wystąpił po raz pierwszy po skandalu podczas MTV Europe Music Awards 2011 wraz ze swoim zespołem Big Bang. 2012–2013 : One of a Kind, światowa trasa oraz Coup D'Etat W marcu 2012 roku ogłoszono, że solowy comeback G-Dragona zaplanowano na drugą połowę roku, aby pokrył się z jego urodzinami. W dalszym ciągu współpracował z innymi artystami podczas nagrywania materiałów do swojego albumu, w tym wystąpił z T.O.P na nadchodzącym japońskim albumie Pixie Lott. G-Dragon 24 sierpnia 2012 roku wydał teledysk do piosenki „One of a Kind” z minialbumu o tym samym tytule na YouTube. Piosenka przyniosła mu kilka nagród, w tym „Best Rap/Hip-hop Song” z Korean Music Awards. Jego mini album ukazał się 15 września 2012 roku. Album został pozytywnie odebrany, plasując się na pierwszym miejscu listy Billboard World Album Chart i na 161. listy Billboard 200. Do końca roku 2012 minialbum sprzedał się w liczbie ponad 204 tys. egzemplarzy, był czwartą najlepiej sprzedającą się płytą w tym roku. Za swoje dokonania zdobył nagrodę „Najlepszy Artysta Solowy” podczas 14. Mnet Asian Music Awards oraz „Płyta Roku” za album One of a Kind podczas 22. Seoul Music Awards. W styczniu 2013 roku, aby wesprzeć promocję G-Dragon udał się w trasę 2013 1st World Tour, zostając pierwszym koreańskim artystą solowym, który wystąpił na czterech obiektach: Fukuoka Dome, Seibu Dome, Osaka Dome oraz Nagoya Dome. Po zakończeniu światowej trasy G-Dragon wrócił do studia, aby nagrać drugi album studyjny. YG Entertainment ogłosił później, że na płycie pojawi się nagradzana Grammy artystka – Missy Elliott. Elliott ogłosiła wcześniej w styczniu 2013 roku za pośrednictwem Twittera, że nagrała z piosenkarzem dwa utwory („Chugalug”, „Niliria”), z których oba zostały wyprodukowane przez Teddy'ego Park. Jego drugi album, Coup D'Etat, został wydany w dwóch częściach: pierwsza 2, a druga – 5 września. Pełny album ukazał się 13 września. Do produkcji albumu nawiązano współpracę z wieloma artystami i producentami, w tym Missy Elliott, Diplo, Baauer, Boys Noize, Sky Ferreira, Siriusmo, Zion.T, Lydia Paek oraz Jennie Kim. G-Dragon i Missy Elliott wykonali piosenkę „Niliria” na KCON 2013 w Los Angeles. Sześć utworów z Coup D'Etat znalazło się w top 10 listy Gaon Digital Chart, z „Who You?” jako numer jeden. Teledysk do utworu tytułowego z albumu ukazał się na YouTube 1 września, a teledysk do „Crooked” został wydany niedługo później, 4 września. Sukces Coup D'Etat przyniósł G-Dragonowi łącznie cztery nagrody podczas 15. Mnet Asian Music Awards: „Best Male Solo Artist”, „Best Music Video” za „Coup D'Etat”, „Best Dance Performance” za „Crooked” oraz najwyższe wyróżnienie – „Artysta Roku”. Następnie otrzymał również nagrody „World's Best Entertainer” i „World's Best Album” podczas World Music Awards. 17 września G-Dragon wziął udział w programie muzycznym Infinite Challenge w Imjingak, wykonując utwór „Going to Try” (kor. 해볼라고 Haebolago) w duecie z komikiem Jeong Hyeong-donem. Pracował również z Skrillexem przy utworze „Dirty Vibe” z albumu Recess. 2014–2016 : Trasy koncertowe, kolaboracje i sztuka współczesna G-Dragon odbył azjatycką trasę, podczas której spotykał się ze swoimi fanami, odwiedził Japonię, Hongkong, Tajwan, Singapur, Malezję oraz Chiny. Piosenkarz dołączył też do trasy YG Entertainment „YG Power Tour”, która zgromadziła łącznie ponad 400 tys. publiczności w siedmiu miastach w Azji. 21 listopada G-Dragon z Taeyangiem wydał w singel „Good Boy”. Piosenka uplasowała się na pierwszej pozycji listy Billboard World Digital Songs, zostając trzecią piosenką koreańskiego artysty (po PSY i 2NE1). Singel został pobrany 1,1 miliona razy w Korei Południowej. 15 grudnia G-Dragon wydał kolejną kolaborację, utwór „Dirty Vibe”, z Skrillexem, Diplo oraz CL. Utwór znalazł się na 19 pozycji listy Billboard Hot Dance/Electronic Song. We wrześniu 2014 roku G-Dragon nawiązał współpracę z Chow Tai Fook Enterprises i zaprojektował własną kolekcję biżuterii. W 2015 roku G-Dragon otworzył wystawę sztuki współczesnej pod nazwą PEACEMINUSONE: Beyond the Stage. Na wystawie można było obejrzeć 200 dzieł sztuki 12 artystów krajowych i zagranicznych, w tym Michaela Scoggins, Sophie Clements i Jamesa Clara. G-Dragon poinformował, że nad wystawą pracował przez ponad rok, jego celem było połączenie nowoczesnej sztuki i popkultury. Wystawa została otwarta w Seulu, w Korei Południowej 6 czerwca i można było ją oglądać do 23 sierpnia; wystawę można było też oglądać w Szanghaju i Singapurze. Artysta został twarzą marki Airbnb na rynku w Azji w sierpniu 2015 roku. W 2015 roku, po raz trzeci z rzędu, wziął udział konkursie muzycznym Infinite Challenge, tym razem z Taeyangiem. Duet wystąpił z Hwang Kwang-hee zespołu ZE:A. 2017 : Kwon Ji-yong i druga trasa koncertowa W styczniu 2017 roku YG Entertainment ogłosiła, że G-Dragon pracuje nad nowym albumem solowym, który ma zostać wydany w 2017 roku, a także zapowiedziano trasę koncertową. G-Dragon wystąpił w piosence „Complex” z albumu Zion.T OO, który ukazał się 1 lutego 2017 roku. 31 maja zostało ogłoszone, że nowy album solowy, pt. Kwon Ji-yong, ukaże się 8 czerwca, na dwa dni przed rozpoczęciem drugiej solowej trasy koncertowej Act III, M.O.T.T.E. Dramy Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (2010) Teledyski #2014: Look At Me, Gwisoon - Dae Sung. #2014: Hangover - PSY (Feat. Snoop Dogg). #2013: Ringa Linga -Tae Yang #2013: Gentleman - PSY. #2013: The Baddest Female - CL. #2012: I When I Can't Sing - SE7EN #2011: Bean Pole - Shin Won Ho #2009: Only Look At me - Tae Yang #2009: Fire (Street version) - 2NE1. #2004: Phone Number - Jinu Sean #2003: HOT - 1TYM #2002: Get Ready - YG Family #2001: My age is 13 - G-Dragon |Colaboracion para Hip-Hop Plex, pista 02|. Kolaboracje #PSY - 팩트폭행 Fact Assault (ft. G-Dragon) #Zion.T - Complex (ft. G-Dragon) #Baauer - Temple (ft. G-Dragon, M.I.A) #Kwang Hee, Tae Yang & G-Dragon - Mapsosa #Major Lazer - Bubble Butt (ft. Bruno Mars, G-Dragon, T.O.P, Tyga) #Skrillex - Dirty Vibe (ft. Diplo, G-Dragon, CL) #W-inds- Rain Is Fallin (ft. G-Dragon) #Uhm Jung Hwa - D.I.S.C.O. (ft. G-Dragon) #Uhm Jung Hwa - Party (ft. G-Dragon) #Seung Ri- Strong Baby (ft. G-Dragon) #Seung Ri - Open Window (ft. G-Dragon) #Seung Ri - Let's Talk About Love (ft. G-Dragon & Tae Yang) #Tae Yang - HOT Intro (ft. G-Dragon) #Tae Yang - I Need a Girl (ft. G-Dragon) #Tae Yang - Ringaa Linga (ft G-Dragon) #Tae Yang - Stay With Me (ft. G-Dragon) #Se7en- Run (ft. G-Dragon & Tae Yang) #Se7en - Get Up And Dance (ft. G-Dragon) #Se7en- Can You Feel Me (ft. G-Dragon) #Se7en- Intro (ft. G-Dragon & Perry) #Perry - Storm (ft. G-Dragon, Masta Wu & Sean) #Perry - G-Dragon (ft. G-Dragon) #Park Bom - Anystar (ft. G-Dragon & Gummy) #Lexy - Super Fly (ft. G-Dragon, T.O.P & Tae Yang) #Kim Jo Han - So In Love (Part2.) (ft. G-Dragon) #Gummy- Intro Work It Now (ft. G-Dragon) #Moo Ga Dang - Oh, Ah, Oh (ft. G-Dragon) #YG Family - Why Be Normal #YG Family - Hip Hop Gentlemen #YG Family - YMCA Baseball Team #YMGA - What (ft. G-Dragon & YGFamily) #Wheesung - Magic Eye (ft. G-Dragon) #Pixie Lott - Dancing On My Own (GD&TOP) #PSY - Blue Frog (Feat. G-Dragon) #IU-Palette (Feat. G-Dragon) Dyskografia Albumy= thumb|140px : • Wersje rozszerzone: : One Of a Kind : — wydany: 15.09.2012 : — wytwórnia: YG Entertainment : — format: CD, digital download ---- thumb|136px : • Wspólne albumy: : GD & TOP : — wydany: 24.12.2010 : — wytwórnia: YG Entertainment : — format: CD, digital download : — partner: T.O.P ---- thumb|136px : • Pojedyńcze albumy: : Good Boy : — wydany: 21.11.2014 : — wytwórnia: YG Entertainment : — format: CD, digital download : — partner: TaeYang ---- : • Koncertowe albumy: ~ 1st Live Album: Shine a Light : — wydany: 03.03.2010 : — wytwórnia: YG Entertainment : — format: CD, digital download ~ 2013 G-Dragon World Tour Live CD One Of A Kind in Seoul : — wydany: 03.09.2013 : — wytwórnia: YG Entertainment : — format: CD, digital download ~ 2013 G-Dragon 1st World Tour Of A Kind The Final : — wydany: 22.11.2013 : — wytwórnia: YG Entertainment : — format: CD, digital download |-|Single= (jako solowy artysta) # 2006 ## - This Love # 2009 ## - Heartbreaker ## - Breathe ## - A Boy ## - Butterfly (feat.Jin Jung) # 2010 ## - Heartbreaker (remix feat. Flo Rida) # 2012 ## - That XX ## - One Of a Kind ## - Crayon # 2013 ## - MichiGO ## - Coup D'Etat (feat. Diplo i Baauer) ## - Crooked ## - Who You |-|Single wspólne= (duety) # 2002 ## - Unfold at a Higher Place (z TaeYang'iem) # 2011 ## - High High (z T.O.P) ## - Oh Yeah (z T.O.P feat. Park Bom) ## - Knock Out (z T.O.P) ## - Intro (z T.O.P) ## - Baby Goodnight (z T.O.P) ## - Don't Go Home (z T.O.P) ## - Having an Affair (z Park Myung-soo feat. Park Bom) # 2013 ## - Going To Try (z Jeong Hyeong-don) # 2014 ## - Good Boy (z TaeYang'iem) # 2015 ## - Zutter (z T.O.P) ## - Mapsosa (z TaeYang'iem i Kwanghee) |-|Single grupowe= (kilku współwykonawców jednej piosenki) # 2001 ## - Storm (Perry feat. G-Dragon, Sean and Masta Wu) # 2002 ## - Magic Eye (Hwee-Sung feat. G-Dragon) # 2003 ##- Heosubai (Masta Wu feat. G-Dragon i Taeyang) ##- Intro (Se7en Wu feat. G-Dragon i Perry) # 2006 ## - Run (Se7en feat. G-Dragon i Taeyang) ## - Can You Feel Me (Se7en feat. G-Dragon) ## - Anystar (Park Bom feat. G-Dragon i Gummy) # 2007 ## - Super Fly (Lexy feat. G-Dragon, T.O.P i Taeyang) ## - So In Love Pt.2 (Kim Jo Han feat. G-Dragon) # 2008 ## - Intro - Work it Now (Gummy feat. G-Dragon) ## - Party (Uhm Jung-hwa feat. G-Dragon) ## - D.I.S.C.O Pt.2 (Uhm Jung Hwa feat. G-Dragon) ## - What" (YMGA feat. G-Dragon, Teddy, Kush, Perry i CL) # 2009 ## - Strong Baby (Seungri feat. G-Dragon) ## - Rain is Fallin (W-inds feat. G-Dragon) ## - Hallelujah (T.O.P feat. G-Dragon i Taeyang) # 2010 ## - I Need A Girl (Taeyang feat. G-Dragon) # 2011 ## - Open the Window (Seungri feat. G-Dragon) # 2012 ## - Dancing on My Own (Pixie Lott feat. G-Dragon i T.O.P) ## - Blue Frog (Psy feat. G-Dragon) # 2013 ## - Bubble Butt (Major Lazer feat. Bruno Mars, G-Dragon, T.O.P, Tyga i Mystic) # 2014 ## - Dirty Vibe (Skrillex feat. Diplo, G-Dragon i CL) ## - Stay With Me (Taeyang feat. G-Dragon) |-|Inne= (piosenki drugoplanowe na liście utworów danego albumu - strona b) # 2009 Heartbreaker ## - The Leaders (feat. Teddy Park i CL) ## - Hello (feat. Sandara Park) ## - She's Gone (feat. Kush) ## - Korean Dream (feat. Taeyang) ## - Gossip Man ## - 1 Year Station # 2012 One Of a Kind ## - In The End/Without You/Eventually (feat. Kim Eunbi) ## - Missing You (feat. Kim Yoon-Ah of Jaurim) ## - Today (feat. Kim Jongwan of Nell) # 2013 Coup D'Etat ## - Niliria (feat. Missy Elliott) ## - Black (feat. Jennie Kim) ## - R.O.D. (feat. Lydia Paek) ## - I Love It (feat. Zion.T i Boys Noize) ## - Shake the World ## - Runaway ## - Niliria (G-Dragon ver.) ## - You Do Wideografia Teledyski własne= G-DRAGON - 삐딱하게(CROOKED) M V|Crooked G-DRAGON - CRAYON(크레용) M V|Crayon G-DRAGON - ONE OF A KIND M V|One Of A Kind G-DRAGON - 니가 뭔데(WHO YOU?) M V|Who You? G-DRAGON - COUP D'ETAT M V|Coup d'Etat G-DRAGON - HEARTBREAKER M V|Heartbreaker G-DRAGON - 미치GO M V|thumb|Go G-DRAGON - THAT XX (그 XX) M V|thumb|That XX G-DRAGON - A BOY(소년이여) M V|thumb|A Boy G-DRAGON - BUTTERFLY M V|Butterfly G-DRAGON - BREATHE M V|Breathe (BIGBANG)G-Dragon - She's Gone MV|She's Gone G-Dragon Gmarket Party! M V (Full Ver.)|Gmarket party! |-|Teledyski wspólne= GD X TAEYANG - GOOD BOY M V|Good Boy Skrillex - Dirty Vibe with Diplo, CL, & G-Dragon (OFFICIAL VIDEO)|Dirty Vibe BIGBANG(GD&T.O.P) - 쩔어(ZUTTER) M V|Zutter GD&TOP - BABY GOOD NIGHT M V|Good Night G-Dragon & T.O.P - Don't Go Home MV|Don't Go Home |-|Wystąpienia w zespole= Koreańska BIGBANG - WE BELONG TOGETHER M V|WE BELONG TOGETHER BIGBANG - A FOOL OF TEARS(눈물뿐인 바보) M V|A FOOL OF TEARS BIGBANG - THIS LOVE M V|THIS LOVE BIGBANG - LA-LA-LA M V|LA-LA-LA BIGBANG - MA GIRL M V|MA GIRL BIGBANG - FOREVER WITH U M V|FOREVER BIGBANG - GOODBYE BABY M V|GOODBYE BIGBANG - DIRTY CASH M V|DIRTY CASH BIGBANG - LIES(거짓말) M V|LIES BIGBANG - ALWAYS M V|ALWAYS BIGBANG - 마지막 인사(LAST FAREWELL) M V|LAST FAREWELL BIGBANG - LOVE SONG M V|LOVE SONG BIGBANG - BLUE M V|BLUE BIGBANG - BAD BOY M V|BAD BOY BIGBANG - FANTASTIC BABY M V|FANTASTIC BABY BIGBANG - MONSTER M V|MONSTER BIGBANG - BAE BAE M V|BAE BAE BIGBANG - LOSER M V|LOSER BIGBANG - WE LIKE 2 PARTY M V|WE LIKE 2 PARTY BIGBANG - 뱅뱅뱅 (BANG BANG BANG) M V|BANG BANG BANG BIGBANG - 맨정신(SOBER) M V|SOBER BIGBANG - 우리 사랑하지 말아요(LET'S NOT FALL IN LOVE) M V|LET'S NOT FALL IN LOVE Japońska BIGBANG - HOW GEE M V|HOW GEE BIGBANG - NUMBER 1 M V|NUMBER 1 BIGBANG - MY HEAVEN M V|MY HEAVEN BIGBANG - GARAGARA GO!!(ガラガラ GO!!) M V|GARAGARA GO!! BIGBANG - KOEWOKIKASETE(声をきかせて) M V|KOEWOKIKASETE BIGBANG - TELL ME GOODBYE M V|TELL ME GOODBYE BIGBANG - BEAUTIFUL HANGOVER M V|BEAUTIFUL HANGOVER BIGBANG - TONIGHT M V (JPN.ver) HD|TONIGHT BIGBANG - BLUE M V (Japanese Short Ver.)|BLUE BIGBANG - BAD BOY M V (Japanese Short Ver.)|BAD BOY BIGBANG - LOSER M V (JP Short Ver.)|LOSER BIGBANG - BANG BANG BANG M V (JP Short Ver.)|BANG BANG BANG Tatuaże right|360px # 2007 - Utracił niewinność swojej skóry wraz z wyryciem sobie dwóch sentencji czcionką gotycką na wewnętrznych stronach łokci. Na prawej ręce napis głosi "vita dolce", który jest odwróconą wersją włoskiego przysłowia "dolce vita" oznaczającego "słodkie życie". Drugi napis na lewej ręce również włoski głosi "moderato" - w wolnym tłumaczeniu oznacza "umiarkowany" i jest też muzycznym terminem oznaczającym „umiarkowane tempo utworu”. Smok wyjaśnił to jako "żywe umiarkowanie słodkiego życia" - w wolnym tłumaczeniu. Autor tatuaży: Carey Hart & Huntington Tattoo Parlor # 2008 - We wrześniu tuż przed solowym występem pojawił się napis na prawej łopatce "too fast to live, too young to die" przedstawiający słynny cytat z filmu "Sid and Nancy", który dosłownie może oznaczać "Zbyt szybki by żyć, zbyt młody by umierać", jednak jego przesłanie znaczy bardziej coś w stylu "Życie toczy się dla nas za szybko i nie możemy przeżyć go w pełni, a my jesteśmy zbyt młodzi aby umierać w porównaniu z nim". Autor tatuażu: Jay B Times Studio # 2011 '- O wiele bardziej kolorowo zrobiło się wraz z nadejściem 'skandalicznego roku' w którym GD sprawił sobie dwa nowe tatuaże, jeden na przedramieniu i jeden na piersi. Tuż pod "'vita dolce" zaistniała kultowa grafika autorstwa nowojorskiego artysty Keitha Haringa w wykonaniu tatuażysty J.mi. przedstawiająca „kreskówkowe” serce, z rękami i nogami, biegnące po ścieżce. Grafika głosi życie, jedność i zgodę, silne powiązanie z narodem oraz protestuje przeciwko rasistom, homoseksualistom, projektom jądrowym itd. Na piersi natomiast powstała ósma smocza kula z kultowej mangi Dragon Ball. Jest to przypuszczalne powiązanie z jego datą urodzin (1'8'.0'8'.19'88') - może to być wyjątkowa cyfra dla GD. Tatuaż symbolizuje w pewien sposób imię Smoka oraz cyfrę osiem jako najwyższe osiągnięcie. Ciekawostką jest też, że w serii istnieje tylko siedem smoczych kul. # 2012 - GD nastawił się na znacznie większe rozmiary tatuaży niż dotychczas. Na prawym boku tułowia Smoka powstał napis "Forever Young" co oznacza "Wiecznie Młody" (lub kolejna gra słów związana z jego imieniem) a na lewej klatce piersiowej trochę mniejszy ale wyraźniejszy "mind control" co w wolnym tłumaczeniu oznacza "kontrola umysłu" (albo pot. "pranie mózgu"). W marcu za jego prawym uchem odkryto włącznik "ON/OFF" natomiast w listopadzie na jego torsie pojawiły się dwie oddzielone "X X" co w połączeniu z pępkiem tworzy minkę "XOX" - tatuaż został potwierdzony w wielu teledyskach. thumb|right|250px|aktualizacja z 2015 roku # 2013 - Do najpewniejszych tatuaży należy VIP'owska korona (nawiązanie do fandomu Big Bang) pod napisem "moderato na lewym przedramieniu. Korona przypomina te, które Jean-Michel Basquiat maluje na ścianach Nowego Jorku. Do permanentnych należy też jego data urodzin zapisana tak jakby rzymskimi liczbami VIIIVIII VIII IVIII (88 8 18) na ramieniu aż pod szyję. GD w tym roku wykonał kilka innych nie stałych tatuaży, jednak do najmniejszych jeszcze zalicza się uśmiechnięta minka na prawej dłoni (przegub między kciukiem a palcem wskazującym) zrobiona z okazji pierwszego studyjnego albumu Coup d'Etat. W lutym odkryto na lewych palcach u dłoni znaczki kolejno "♡ F $" co oczywiście oznacza "Love Fame Money". Tatuaż narodził oskarżenie GD o hipokryzję, ponieważ nie raz w wywiadach mówił, że nie dba o pieniądze. Nieco później powstał też duży krzyż na lewej nodze od tyłu. # 2014 - GD powrócił do surowych napisów i stworzył sobie na tylnej stronie lewego przedramienia "TO..." i prawego "HER..." znaczące po prostu "DLA... NIEJ...". Prawdopodobnie ma to jakieś powiązanie z jego zerwaniem z Kiko. # 2015 - 7 kwietnia popularny sklep tatuaży znajdujący się w West Hollywood (Kalifornia) nazwany Shamrock Social Club opublikował na instagramie nowe arcydzieło podpisując je "Kinda Tybalt inspirowany G-Dragon'em." Tatuaż bardzo szczegółowy opracowany na środku górnego prawego ramienia przedstawiający pistolet z uchwytem od góry. Różnica pomiędzy tatuażem smoka a oryginałem na którym się inspirowano polega na przedstawieniu postaci: w adaptacji filmowej przedstawia Maryję, a w wersji GD - Jezusa. Życie prywatne W 2012 zbudował motel pensjonalny "Dolce Vita" jako prezent dla swojej rodziny. Budynek jest obecnie dostępny również dla fanów a sama posiadłość jest teraz prowadzona jako biznes przez rodziców Smoka. ---- Źródło: Wikipedia | K-pop Paradise en:G-Dragon es:G-Dragon Kategoria:Soliści Kategoria:Solista Kategoria:Wokalista Kategoria:Raper Kategoria:YG Entertainment Kategoria:Producenci Kategoria:Debiut 2006 Kategoria:Debiut 2001 Kategoria:Debiut 1995 Kategoria:Tancerz Kategoria:Aktor Kategoria:Kompozytor Kategoria:MC Kategoria:Model Kategoria:Członek zespołu